Flavour Of Love
by Nona Butut
Summary: Dua orang gadis yang memiliki karakter berbeda, mencintai satu orang yang sama. menunjukan perasaan dengan cara yang berbeda. mampukah sang pangeran tertarik salah satunya. ataukah tidak keduanya. dan apa peran cinta ketika penyesalan itu berujung menyakitkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Flavour of love******

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto******

**Warning: typo bertebaran, gaje, ooc dan lainnya.**

.

Chapter 1...

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat tengah tenggelam pada sebuah buku di hadapannya. Manik birunya bergerak mengikuti tulisan yang dibacanya. Terkadang ia mengernyitkan keningnya saat menemukan sebuah kata yang sedikit tak ia mengerti.

Sebuah kaleng minuman tlah habis ditenggaknya dan juga cemilan yang hanya tinggal bungkusnya saja berserakan di meja miliknya. Gadis itu tetap diam dalam posisinya. Ia tak mempedulikan suasana ramai di sekitarnya ataupun kegaduhan yang tercipta di luar ruang kelasnya. Gadis itu tetap mengkhayati bukunya. Buku yang entah itu apa. Buku yang mungkin terasa lebih menarik dari pada harus berdiam diri dan bergosip.

**Braakk****  
**  
"Hosh...hosh ga-gawat!" pekik seorang siswi bercepol dua.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menghentikan acara membacanya dan mendengus kesal. Siapa kiranya yang berani mengganggu acaranya? Gadis itu melirik tajam pada siswi yang baru saja menggebrak mejanya. Namun secepat kilat raut amarahnya berganti. Gadis pirang itu mengernyit bingung memandang teman sebangkunya yang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baru saja dikejar orang gila di pojok gang sana?". Gadis pirang itu menatap sahabatnya intens. Menatap meminta jawaban.

"Bodoh, bukan itu Ino. Ini lebih gawat lagi," gerutu siswi bercepol dua.

"Ahh aku tahu, pasti kau mau bilang kucingmu beranak tujuh. Ya kan?" Gurau siswi bernama Ino.

"Bukan itu, baka!". Siswi bername tag Tenten itu hanya sweatdrop mendengar ocehan Ino. Bisakah sahabatnya serius ini sedikit?

"Lantas?"

"Dia mau mengatakannya.".

**Deg****  
**  
Tubuh Ino menegang. Ia merasa jiwanya dihempaskan dari nirwana. Cermin hatinya mulai meretak sedikit demi sedikit. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit sesak mendengarnya. Seolah udara sekitarnya tiada lagi. Ia mencoba menormalkan sikapnya ini di hadapan Tenten. Ia sangat paham apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya ini. Bahkan ia sangat mengerti. Rasa ketakutan itu mulai menelusup perlahan ke dalam aliran darahnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan terasa dingin.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Tenten dengan nada khawatir.

"Ah iya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ino tersenyum kikuk.

"Ayo ikut aku. Kau harus melihatnya,"ucap Tenten menyeret tangan Ino untuk mengikuti dirinya. Sedangkan Ino hanya pasrah mengikuti sahabatnya dalam diam.  
**.****  
****.****  
****.**

Di lapangan sekolah Konoha High School, seorang siswi berambut coklat pendek tengah berdiri menantang sengatan matahari. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kertas yang ia bentangkan. Kertas yang bertuliskan "I Love You" dengan gambar hati yang besar. Gadis bernama Matsuri itu berteriak tanpa henti. Ia tak mempedulikan siswa yang tengah melihat aksinya. Bahkan para guru menggeleng melihat tingkah gila Matsuri. Siswi itu tak peduli dengan semuanya. Ia telah membuang urat malunya hanya untuk menyatakan perasaannya di depan umum. Mengatakan perasaan pada siswa yang ia sukai. Siswa yang selalu mengisi mimpinya dan siswa yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya. Ia rasa, hal ini setimpal bila pada akhirnya siswa yang ia sukai mau menerima pernyataan cintanya.

"Gaara... Aku menyukaimu," teriaknya. Ya, siswa itu bernama Gaara. "Cepatlah kemari kalau tidak, aku akan menunggumu hingga kau datang," teriak gadis itu kembali.

Di antara barisan siswa yang menontong aksi Matsuri, terlihat Tenten bersama Ino yang mencoba menerobos barisan agar mereka sampai di barisan depan.

Tatapan Ino sulit diartikan saat ia memandang Matsuri. Antara salut, kesal dan iba. Salut, karna Matsuri memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan hal ini di muka umum, sangat bertolak belakang dengannya, yang memilih memendam perasaannya dan hanya memandang malu dari balik dinding. Ataupun hanya sekedar mencuri pandang.

Ia kesal karena, mengapa Matsuri menyukai pemuda yang sama dengannya? Yah, Ino pun memiliki perasaan terhadap Gaara. Dan ia tak bisa membayangkan bila nanti Gaara menerima pernyataan Matsuri. Sungguh, Ino belum siap akan hal itu. Satu sisi lain, ia merasa iba jika melihat Matsuri ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Gaara seperti siswi sebelumnya. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan bila itu terjadi terhadap Matsuri. Ia memang tak begitu akrab dengan siswi kelas 3C itu, namun ia cukup mengenalnya. Dan bahkan pernah menjadi satu tim dalam bidang dance sewaktu kelas 2. Ino mencoba menarik nafas. Mengisi rongga udaranya yang terasa menyempit. Manik birunya tetap memandang setiap tingkah laku Matsuri.

.

"Sebaiknya kau temui dia, Gaara," ucap seorang siswa bersurai kuning. Manik shappirenya menatap ke luar jendela, tepatnya ke arah Matsuri yang tengah berdiri di bawah terik matahari. Tadi saat bel istirahat berdering, ia dan Gaara memutuskan untuk pergi ke Uks untuk tidur. Namun ia urung memejamkan mata karena suara bising yang diciptakan oleh fansgirl sejati Gaara. "Hei Gaara, cepat temui dia!" Ucap siswa itu lagi.

"Kau berisik sekali, Naruto," gerutu Gaara yang merasa tidurnya terganggu karna suara cempreng sahabatnya.

"Aku akan terus mengoceh hingga kau mau menemuinya, Gaara," ucapa Naruto mengancam.

"Ck," Gaara berdecak kesal. Ia mengusap rambut merahnya dengan kasar. Lalu ia beranjak dari tidurnya. Dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

**Blamm****  
**  
Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Gaara keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia sudah cukup gerah dengan teriakan Matsuri yang mengundang banyak siswa untuk melihatnya. Dan itu berefek pada saat ia berjalan pulang bersama-sama. Setiap kemanapun bersama Gaara, ia menjadi tatapan seluruh siswa yang ditemuinya. Walaupun ia tahu, mata mereka bukan tertuju padanya, lebih tepatnya pada sahabatnya. Namun tetap saja itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Hah, semoga kau mampu mengatasinya dengan baik, Gaara," doa Naruto dalam hati. Lalu ia ikut beranjak pergi meninggalkan UKS untuk mengikuti Gaara yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

.  
Matsuri merasa begitu senang ketika melihat Gaara benar-benar datang. Akhirnya penantiannya tidak sia sia. Senyum kecil ia kembangkan saat Gaara berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Ino yang melihat Matsuri dan Gaara berdiri saling berhadapan entah mengapa ada rasa sakit yang menghantam ulu hatinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha agar air matanya tidak terjatuh. Tangannya mulai mendingin dan bergetar. Sedikit rapalan doa ia panjatkan. Ia berharap agar Gaara menolaknya. Jahat memang, tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya juga menyukai Gaara. Dan tidak rela bila Gaara menjadi milik orang lain. Ia tetap berdiri. Pasrah akan apa yang terjadi nantinya.

Matsuri dan Gaara masih saja diam membisu. Keriuhan siswa yang menyaksikan tidak mampu memecah aura kekakuan di antara mereka. Matsuri sendiri merasa sangat gugup tidak terkira. Walaupun ini adalah momen yang paling ia tunggu. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, sebagai seorang gadis, ia juga memiliki kegugupan bila berhadapan langsung dengan pangeran yang amat disukainya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Ucap Gaara datar. Manik azurenya menyorot tajam pada siswi di hadapannya.

"A-aku menyukaimu," ucap Matsuri dengan terbata.

Gaara mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap remeh pada siswi yang berani berkata konyol padanya. "Lalu, apa maumu?".

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, aku sangat menyayangimu, bahkan kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Jadi, aku menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku," ucap Matsuri dengan mantap.

"Ciyeeeeee," para murid mulai bersorak.

"Terima...terima," dan entah sejak kapan semua murid bersatu suara.

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Manik azurenya menatap seluruh murid yang berjejer di tepi lapangan. Ia tersenyum sinis saat menatap pada satu direksi. Lalu ia memandang siswi di depannya, yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Terima kasih karna kau menyayangiku, tapi maaf, aku tak bisa menerimamu," usai berucap seperti itu, Gaara beranjak pergi.

"Gaara,".

Belum jauh langkah Gaara. Ia berhenti saat namanya dipanggil. Tanpa membalikan badan, ia tetap berdiri angkuh.

"Gaara, aku tidak akan menyerah hingga kau mau melihatku. Sampai kau berbalik mencintaiku. Ingat itu, aku akan selalu di sekitarmu, Gaara,".

Gaara tersenyum sinis, lalu ia mulai melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Ino menatap nanar ke arah Matsuri. Ia merasa iba. Walau tidak ia pungkiri, ia sedikit senang Gaara menolaknya. Ia rasa dirinya benar-benar kejam. Ia memandang Matsuri yang kembali bergabung bersama Sakura dan Hinata. Ia tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya Matsuri baik-baik saja, tidak seperti siswi sebelumnya yang langsung menangis.

Ino beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Tenten menuju kelasnya.

"Kau harusnya seperti Matsuri," ucap Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Ino pura-pura tak mengerti, ia menoleh ke arah Tenten dengan malas.

"Ayolah, jangan berbohong di depanku. Kau menyukai Gaara kan?" Kata Tenten tepat sasaran.

Ino hanya menghela nafas. Memangnya dirinya sebegitu terlihatnya menunjukan ketertarikannya terhadap Gaara, hingga orang lain mampu menebaknya. Ia melirik Tenten sekilas lalu ia memfokuskan matanya ke arah depan.

"Hei, aku ini sudah mengenalmu lama, jadi aku tahu bila kau tengah menyukai seseorang. Jadi, jangan berbohong kepadaku. Ayo mengaku," ucap Tenten memaksa.

"Hah, baiklah. Kau memang tak bisa ku bohongi," gerutu Ino mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hihihi, jadi itu benar," Tenten terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Ino.

"Iya, puas?".

"Lalu kenapa kau tak melakukan hal yang sama seperti Matsuri, hm?" tanya Tenten masih terkikik geli.

"Aku takan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu," jawab Ino sebal.

"Hei apa salahnya mencoba hn? Siapa tahu, kau diterimanya. Dan lagi pula apa salahnya menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau sukai," goda Tenten menyenggol bahu Ino dengan bahunya.

"Setiap orang memiliki cara menunjukan rasa ketertarikannya. Bagiku, hanya memandangnya dan memastikannya baik-baik saja, bagiku itu lebih dari cukup," kata Ino santai.

"Yah, dan kau harus merasakan sakit ketika melihat sainganmu menyatakan cintanya," sindir Tenten.

"Itu tak masalah, bagiku mencintai tidak harus memiliki. Kau tahu prinsipku kan? Selama aku masih bersekolah, aku tidak akan berpacaran," Ino berujar mantap.

"Yayaya, miss prinsip. Teruslah berpegang teguh pada prinsip konyolmu itu. Saat apa yang kau sukai menghilang maka itu takan terulang," ujar Tenten.

"Dan jikalau itu terjadi, itu berarti tlah menjadi takdirku," kata Ino santai.

"Hah, kau ini aneh. Gadis lain akan mengejar sesuatu yang ia sukai, tapi kau...hanya terima berdiri di tempat sambil memandang orang yang kau sayangi menjauh," Tenten tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudmu, aku harus sepertimu yang mengejar Lee hingga pojok kuburan hm? Itu tidak akan," canda Ino, ia mencubit pipi Tenten lalu berlari.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu dasar nakal. Aku tak mengejar si cacing berjalan itu," teriak Tenten tak terima. Ia berlari mengejar Ino dengan tawa yang terkembang di bibirnya. Mereka berlari sambil terus saling mengejek, tak memperdulikan siswa lain yang memandang aneh pada mereka.

Tanpa mereka tahu, seseorang tengah mengamati tingkah mereka dari atas atap sekolah. Memandang mereka dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Hime, aku pulang," gumamnya lirih.

.

.

Ino berkali-kali menghela nafas mendengarkan Asuma sensei menerangkan pelajaran Sains. Menerangkan kembali pelajaran kelas 1. Mengapa begitu? Padahal ia kelas 3?. Jawabannya karena sekarang ini sudah memasuki tahun terakhir. Pelajaran yang dibahas hanya untuk mengingat yang telah dipelajari sewaktu masih duduk di bangku kelas 1.

Ino merasa sangat bosan, bahkan ia sedikit menguap tapi ia berusaha agar tetap terjaga. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang, dapat ia lihat Shikamaru sudah hampir menutup matanya. Ia terkikik geli. Bahkan Shikamaru yang terkenal suka tidur pun bertahan untuk membuka matanya. ini karena Asuma sensei ini terkenal sangat disiplin. Ia tida suka kalau ada muridnya yang tak mendengarkan pelajarannya, terlebih lagi berani mengacuhkannya.

Ino menggulirkan kembali maniknya ke samping.

Deg

Biru bertemu azure

Debaran jantung milik Ino terasa berdetak dua kali lipat. Saat matanya bertemu langsung dengan manik milik Gaara. Ia segera memutuskan pandangannya dan berusaha fokus pada Asuma sensei. Mengabaikan debarannya, ia mencoba menuliskan perihal pelajaran yang ia dengar yang cukup penting. Namun itu semua tidak mampu mengalihkan pikirannya. beginilah nasib ketika mencintai seseorang yang berada dalam satu kelas.

Ino mengetuk_etuk pelan bolpoinnya. Kakinya tak henti-henti menghentak pelan. "Duh, bagaimana ini?" Tanyanya dalam batinya. Ia bertanya begaimana kegugupannya bisa hilang. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak memiliki jawaban.

"Ino,"

Ino mendongak kala namanya disebut oleh senseinya itu.

"Besok besar mau memiliki putra berapa?"

W-what! Ino tercengang. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ino bersungut ria di dalam hati. Oke! Pelajaran yang tengah di bahas memanglah perkembang biakan tapi... Hell no, kenapa harus pertanyaan itu. Itu membuatnya sebal.

"100 ya?" Goda Asuma sensei, sedangkan murid lain terkikik geli.

"Sana kalau kuat," karna sahutan itu membuat kelas menjadi gaduh, bahkan ada yang tertawa lebar seperti Naruto dan Kiba.

Ctak

Timbul perempatan urat di kening Ino. Wajahnya Ino merah padam menahan amarah. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping. Menatap tajam ke arah Gaara yang seenaknya menyahut. Sedangkan Gaara yang ditatap tajam hanya menyerigai sinis lalu memfokuskan kembali pada bukunya. Ino hanya mendengus kesal.

Suasana kelas mulai kembali tenang saat Asuma kembali menerangkan pelajarannya.

Ino mencoret-coret bukunya tak minat.

Puk

Ia menoleh ketika ada yang menepuk bahunya. Ia melihat Tenten tersenyum-senyum.

"Apa?" tanya heran Ino.

"Kemajuan," jawab Tenten ambigu.

Ino mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Tenten yang tidak jelas itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia mau menggodamu, ada kemungkinan ia tertarik padamu," jawab Tenten dengan senyum tipis.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Kemajuan apa? Dipermalukan kok kemajuan. Ino hanya mendengus sebal mendengarkan celotehan Tenten yang terus menggodanya. Tapi ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dan melirik ke arah Gaara. Entah mengapa ada secuil kebahagiaan membuncah di hati Ino meskipun itu hanya ejekan dari Gaara. Ino kembali tenggelam dalam bukunya mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pesona Gaara. Pesona yang mampu menariknya ke dalam dimensi yang dikenal dengan sebutan cinta.

_**Ketika bibir tak mampu bicara**__**  
**__**Matalah yang mencoba berkata**__**  
**__**Segala rasa yang terpendam**__**  
**__**Tetap abadi dalam diam**__****_

_**Setiap lukisan warna**__**  
**__**Menorehkan berjuta cerita**__**  
**__**Tentang aku, kau dan dia**__**  
**__**Tentang masa yang takan terlupa**__**  
**_

.

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto****  
****Rate: T**

**Warning: Ooc, Typo(s), dan warning lainnya.****  
**.

Malam semakin pekat. Denting waktu terus berputar. Kerlip bintang bersembunyi di balik awan kelam. Udara yang membeku semakin menambah kesunyian malam. Nyanyian sang katak mulai terdengar bersahutan. Tak kalah, kawanan jangkrik pun ikut bersuara. Tetes demi tetes air mata langit mulai membasahi sang bumi. Rintik hujan yang semakin menderas, tak lupa kilatan petir yang menghiasi riuhnya hujan yang beradu. Angin kencang menggoyangkan pepohonan, bergulung dalam derasnya hujan.

Matsuri menatap derasnya hujan dengan sendu. Tangannya meraba pada dinginnya kaca jendela. Menyentuh, seolah dengan itu ia juga bisa menyentuh hujan di luar sana. Ia termenung menatap guyuran air langit. Sedikit tersenyum, ia menghela nafas panjang. Di saat sendirian seperti ini, entah mengapa ia merasa sedih apabila mengingat penolakan Gaara waktu itu. Mungkin ia bisa menutupinya saat di sekolah, itu pun karna ada teman-temannya yang selalu menghibur dirinya.

Ia berbalik, berjalan menuju ranjang miliknya. Dengan lesu, ia meraih sebuah kotak yang ada di atas meja dekat ranjang miliknya. Ia dudukan dirinya pada tepi ranjang dan memangku kotak itu. Dipandanginya dengan sendu dan mengusap lembut kotak tersebut. Perlahan ia buka penutup kotak itu, dapat ia lihat sebuah boneka teddy bear kecil yang sedikit kusam karna sudah lama tak tersentuh.

Diraihnya boneka itu, diusap dan dimainkan seperti saat ia kecil. Ia tersenyum lebar, sepertinya dengan bermain dengan boneka itu Matsuri sedikit merasa senang. Bermain boneka yang didekapnya, mengingatkan pada kejadian 12 tahun lalu.

Dimana saat ia berusia 5 tahun menangis tersedu-sedan karna boneka miliknya hanyut ke sungai. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya karna boneka itu boneka kesayangannya. Sampai...seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah datang dan menyodorkan sebuah boneka pada Matsuri. Bocah laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Gaara kecil.

Matsuri saat itu bingung dengan tingkah bocah laki-laki asing yang memberikannya boneka.

"Untukku?" Tanya Matsuri kecil dengan wajah polosnya. Isak tangisnya tlah hilang berganti wajah kebingungan.

"Iya, itu untukmu. Suara tangismu membuat telingaku sakit!" Jawab Gaara kecil dengan nada ketus.

"Ah, arigatou," ucap Matsuri girang dan memeluk boneka itu dengan erat. Ia teramat senang karna memiliki boneka kembali. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari bibir cherrynya.

Gaara kecil hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah gadis kecil di depannya. Kemudian dia berjalan pergi menjauh dari gadis itu karna memang urusannya telah selesai.

"Eh, tunggu! Siapa namamu?" Teriak Matsuri yang melihat Gaara mulai menjauh.

"Itu tidak penting!" Jawab Gaara berlalu sembari berlari.

"Aku Matsuri. Terima kasih bonekanya," teriak Matsuri kencang melambaikan tangan. Ia menggenggam erat boneka itu dan ia membatin 'Aku harus mencari tahu siapa dia?'.

Sejak itu, Matsuri sangat senang berkunjung ke taman dekat sungai kecil dan menunggu jikalau bocah laki-laki itu datang kembali. Lelah akan penantiannya, ia mencari tahu kepada anak kecil yang seumuran dengannya. Dan info yang Matsuri dapat bahwa bocah itu bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Tapi, ternyata keluarga Sabaku telah pindah dari Suna sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Berarti pertemuan waktu itu adalah hari terakhir Gaara berada di Suna sebelum berpindah ke Konoha. Tapi Matsuri tidak berputus asa. Ia bertekad saat ia besar ia akan menyusul Gaara. Ia berjanji.

Matsuri terhenyak dari lamunannya tentang masa lalunya. Ia kembangkan senyumnya. Ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dengan mendekap boneka miliknya. Mendekap seolah boneka itu adalah Gaara, sang pemberi boneka. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Esok hari minggu, ia berencana akan pergi ke sebuah toko tekstil untuk membeli benang woll. Ia berniat membuat sebuah sweater untuk Gaara, karna bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Yah, malam ini ia harus istirahat cukup untuk esok. Ia naikan selimut merah miliknya dan mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di hari minggu. Banyak kaum muda lalu lalang untuk berjogging. Dan para orang tua yang ingin melemaskan kaki dengan berjalan kaki santai. Mobil-mobil pribadi tlah keluar dari sarangnya, siap mengantarkan sang majikan menuju tempat liburan. Anak-anak kecil bersorak gembira. Hari minggu bagi mereka sangatlah berarti. Dimana hari itu bebas dari kerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor atau pelajaran yang berjibun untuk para pelajar. Burung-burung berkicau riuh. Benyanyi merdu menyenandungkan keindahan alam. Embun-embun segar menetes dari daun-daun hijau segar. Sang mentari tersenyum hangat menyaksikan semua makhluk bergembira menyambut dirinya.

Di sebuah kamar rumah sederhana milik keluarga Yamanaka, seorang gadis nampaknya baru saja bangun dari mimpinya. Ia mendudukan diri dengan malas. Duduk termangu memandang selimut miliknya dengan sayu. Denting-deting jarum jam terdengar kencang dalam keheningan kamar milik bungsu Yamanaka.

Ino masih duduk terdiam, sesekali ia menguap dan mengucek matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Dengan malas ia menggeser tubuhnya ke tepi ranjang. Kaki jenjangnya ia turunkan menyentuh dinginya lantai kamar miliknya. Bangkit berdiri masih dengan setengah sadar, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang kebetulan menyatu dengan kamar.

Kembali ia termangu di depan cermin wastafel. Menyalakan air keran. Sensasi dingin langsung menyerang kulit tangan Ino, membuat Ino sedikit merinding. Dibasuhnya wajah ayu Ino dan tak lupa membersihkan dengan pembersih wajah yang biasa ia gunakan.

Ino menghela nafas, rencananya hari ini ia ingin berjogging, tapi semalam dengan seenaknya kakaknya, Yamanaka Deidara mengajaknya bermain game hingga pukul 2 dini hari. Wajar saja saat ini Ino masih mengantuk. Seharusnya ia bisa saja tidur hingga jam 10 siang, tapi ia harus memasak untuk dirinya dan kakak semata wayangnya. Mengingat mereka hanya tinggal berdua setelah orang tua mereka meninggal. Berbicara tentang Deidara, ia rasa kakaknya ini pasti masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

Ino tersenyum. Meskipun kakaknya ini sibuk bekerja, ia pasti meluangkan waktunya untuk Ino di hari liburnya. Biasanya Deidara akan mengajaknya bermain game, menonton film di rumah atau mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke mall. Ino rencananya akan memasak makanan kesukaan Deidara hari ini. Ia yakin Deidara akan senang sekali bila dirinya memasak teriyaki dan juga sup brokoli. Membayangkan kakaknya yang lahap makan membuat Ino semakin bersemangat. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah bath up yang sebelumnya ketika masuk ia isi. Melepas semua pakaian tidurnya, Ino mencelupkan dirinya ke dalam bath up. Sensasi hangat menelusup ke kulit putih Ino, merilekskan otot-otot yang lesu. Ino memejamkan mata, menyandarkan kepala pada tepi bak. Ia menghela nafas merasakan kenyamanan dari air hangat. Bagi Ino, ini suatu alternatif di saat tubuhnya malas, lemas dan lesu. Setidaknya ini ampuh mengusir rasa malas yang biasa menyerang seseorang di pagi hari. Dan setelah ini, Ino siap bertempur dengan alat dapur dan bahan-bahan makanan untuk menciptakan sebuah magic dalam masakan.

Sementara itu, di depan pintu keluarga Yamanaka, berdiri 2 orang pemuda berambut gelap.

**Tok tok tok**

Lelaki jangkung berambut panjang diikat satu itu mengetuk pintu bercat kuning gading milik rumah Ino. Sesekali ia berteriak memanggil nama "Deidara", nama sahabatnya itu.

"Deiiiii"

Tidak ada sahutan dari yang empunya rumah. Lelaki itu tetap tak putus asa mengetuk pintu. Sedangkan lelaki yang lebih muda hanya mendengus melihat tingkah kakaknya itu.

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya, baka aniki?" tanya pemuda lebih muda, sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke. Aku takan lupa rumah kawanku sendiri," jawab lelaki berkucir tadi.

"Hn" guman pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu. Ia tetap berwajah datar dan dingin.

Sedangkan lelaki berkuncir aka Itachi itu hanya menghela nafas mendengar tanggapan dingin adiknya itu.

Lalu ia kembali fokus mengetuk pintu rumah sahabatnya dan memanggil-manggil nama sahabatnya itu.

Lagi-lagi tak ada sahutan. Itachi yang sedikit kesal mencoba memutar knop pintu dan 'klik' pintu terbuka. Ia menatap ke arah adiknya dan mengangguk, lalu ia mulai melangkah masuk diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

Itachi mengecek setiap ruang di lantai bawah, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Deidara berada di sana. Ia mulai menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu, begitu pula Sasuke yang masih saja mengekor.

Setelah mencapai lantai 2, Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah kamar dengan pintu bercat soft purple. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Itachi mengulurkan tangannya memegang knop pintu.

**Cklek**

"Dei?"

"Kyaaa keriput mesum!"

Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menjerit keras. Ia terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda asing yang tidak ia kenal. Tangan kirinya memegang handuk yang membalut tubuhnya agar tidak merosot. Karna kalap, Ino melempari pemuda asing itu dengan benda-benda yang bisa teraih tangannya.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Oi oi tunggu! Aku tidak mesum!" Bela Itachi sembari menghindari barang-barang yang dilempar gadis pirang di hadapannya.

"Dasar, sudah mesum! Tidak mau mengaku!" Seru Ino kembali.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau kira!" Sahut Itachi sedikit tergagap.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang Itachi sedikit penasaran. Kenapa kakaknya berkata kencang? Di dorong penasarannya, Sasuke menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam dan 'bugh' sebuah vas bunga kayu mengenai kepalanya. Ia merasakan kepalanya berputar, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh.

"Sasukeee"

Deidara menghela nafas kemudian mendengus kesal. Diliriknya tamu yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tamu yang merupakan teman sewaktu di Elementary High Schooll. Ia juga melirik Ino yang tengah mengobati kening Sasuke yang sedikit benjol akibat ulang gadis itu.

Awalnya, Deidara yang tengah tertidur pulas mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar sebelahnya, tepatnya kamar milik adiknya. Ia pikir itu suara Ino yang tengah memasak, jadi ia tidak begitu ambil pusing dan kembali menaikan selimutnya.

"Sasukee"

Mendengar suara yang bukan suara adiknya, Deidara langsung terlonjak. Dan ia yakin bahwa itu suara laki-laki. Sebagai kakak yang baik, tentunya ia tidak ingin adik perempuan satu-satunya itu terserang virus playboy. Begitu bangkit, ia berlari menuju kamar Ino. Ia tak mempedulikan penampilan hancur bangun tidur itu. Sesampainya, Deidara sudah menemukan dua pemuda asing yang berada di kamar adiknya. Dan salah satunya tengah jatuh pingsan. Amarah Deidara mendidih, ia hampir melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Itachi kalo saja pemuda itu tak mengatakan namanya.

Ino yang telah selesai menempelkan plester di kening Sasuke segera membereskan alat medisnya. Ia melirik Deidara yang masih berwajah masam. Dan Ino pun melirik ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke duduk tenang.

"Jadi? Ada perlu apa kau ke sini pagi buta begini,un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Hei, kenapa kau bertanya seolah tidak senang kalau aku berkunjung? Dan oi ini sudah siang, Dei!" Ucap Itachi dengan santai.

"Kau mengganggu keriput!"

**Ctak**

Timbulah perempatan urat di keningnya. Setelah adiknya yang mengatai dirinya keriput, kenapa kini sahabatnya juga ikut-ikut? Oh ini sangat menyakitkan. Hei, apa salah keriputnya? Keriputnya ini kan bagian dari SENI (Sentuhan Era Nian Indah). Itachi mendengus kesal melirik tajam sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tetap tidak berubah, Dei. Selalu menjadi gadis cerewet," Itachi menyerigai penuh kemenangan saat dilihatnya Deidara mulai meledak.

"Aku bukan gadis, baka," bentak Deidara kesal. Ia menjitak kepala Itachi keras. "Aku ini lelaki sejati dan tampan!" Sambungnya.

Itachi ingin sekali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal kalau ia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya keturunan Uchiha. Ia menggeleng kepala geli. Tampan? Hei, sahabatnya itu lebih pantas dibilang cantik dan manis. Itachi memperhatikan Deidara dengan intens. Ia yakin jika Deidara mengaku sebagai seorang perempuan, orang lain pasti akan percaya. Rambut pirang, mata biru dan badan yang ramping membuat julukan uke termanis menempel pada dirinya.

"Hei Dei-nii, mereka siapa?" Tanya Ino yang bingung dengan kedua orang asing di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti Ino, hei, kau tidak ingat dengan kami?" Ucap Itachi menatap Ino penuh harap.

Ino hanya menggeleng. Sungguh, ia lupa atau memang sebelumnya tidak pernah bertemu.

"Ya ampun, tega sekali kau melupakan kami," ucap Itachi lagi dengan raut yang seolah terluka.

"Mereka uchiha bersaudara. Itachi dan Sasuke," kata Deidara dengan bosan.

Itachi?

Sasuke?

Ino mencoba menggali ingatannya tentang dua nama itu. Ia merasa tak asing dengan nama itu.

" Itachi, yang dulu suka menggendongmu di punggungku," ucap Itachi antusias, berharap gadis kecil yang dulu disayanginya mengingat dirinya.

**Sriiiinggggg**

Seperti potongan puzle yang mulai terpasang kembali. Ino ingat! Ia mulai mengingat siapa nama Itachi itu.

"Ah, iya," pekik Ino dengan senang. Itachi mengangguk menunggu kata Ino selanjutnya. "Itachi yang suka mengintip di pemandian air panas itu kan?"Sambung Ino dengan senyum lebarnya.

**Doeengg**

Itachi sweatdrop. Di antara banyak kenangan, kenapa Ino hanya mengingat tingkah nistanya masa dulu? Rasanya Itachi ingin sekali pundung dipojokan sambil menggaruk tembok. Greget!

"Kemana anak manja yang suka mengekor Ita-nii?"

"Uhuk uhuk" Sasuke terbatuk dari minumnya saat mendengar ucapan Ino. Oh Tuhan, jangan sampai gadis pirang ini mengatakan hal nista di depan kakaknya. Dan juga semoga kakaknya tidak mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang dimaksud Ino.

"Maksudnya Sasuke? Itu di sebelahmu,"

Baru beberapa menit ia berharap, tapi detik kemudian justru yang ia takutkan malah terjadi. Ia mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Ino yang menatapnya intens.

"Ne, benarkah kau cowo manja itu? Yang menangis memanggil-manggil 'Ita-nii tolong aku' sambil menangis karna tidak bisa turun dari pohon,hm?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah polosnya.

Itachi dan Deidara tertawa tertahan. Kalo benar yang Ino katakan, mereka ingin melihat wajah 'menggemaskan' Sasuke. Mereka ingin melihat wajah selain wajah stoic Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan menguarkan aura hitam pekat. Kalau Ino masih menyerocos tentang dirinya di masa lalu, ia berjanji akan menyumpal mulut Ino dengan kaos kaki Itachi yang bau ikan asin itu.

.

.

.

Matsuri baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko tekstil. Tanganya menenteng sebuah kantung plastik bergambar toko tersebut. Matsuri tersenyum girang. Ia berjalan sembari mengayunkan bawaanya dan sedikit ia bersenandung kecil.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Gaara yang tak jauh darinya tengah berjalan sendirian. Dengan celana jins dan sebuah jaket jeans membuat penampilan Gaara terlihat cool.

Matsuri mengerjapkan matanya, menyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak salah lihat. Tak lama, senyumnya terkembang kembali. "Hai, Gaara," panggil Matsuri dari kejauhan, tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah Gaara.

Gaara tetap diam dan berjalan santai seperti biasanya. Meskipun ia melihat gadis berambut coklat tengah menghampiri dirinya.

"Hei Gaara, kau membeli apa kemari, hm?" tanya Matsuri basa-basi. Gaara hanya menjawabnya dengan menaikan sedikit lebih tinggi sebuah bungkusan plastik. Matsuri hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke toko es krim?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Gaara sudah ditarik paksa oleh gadis itu. Yang benar saja, ini kan memasuki musim dingin, kenapa gadis itu justru mengajaknya minum eskrim? Harusnya kan minuman yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemana gadis itu mengajaknya.

"Ne Sasuke, ayo temani aku ke toko itu! tadi aku melihat sebuah buku yang menarik," ucap Ino, tanganya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan memaksa pemuda stoic itu mengikuti langkahnya. Tadi setelah perdebatan panjang yang dilakukan kakanya dan Itachi akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk berjalan-jalan ke Konoha Square. Dan di sinilah ia berada, berjalan cepat dan terus menggenggam tangan milik Sasuke. Menyeret masuk ke dalam toko buku, ia sudah mengincar sebuah buku yang sangat ia ingini. Sasuke terdiam memandangi jemarinya yang bertautan dengan milik Ino. Ia berjalan mengekor gadis di depannya. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir cherrynya, dan manik onixnya masih betah memandangi tangan yang bertautan dengan milik Ino.

Gaara berusaha untuk tidak mendengus saat Matsuri menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kedai es krim yang terletak berseberangan dengan sebuah toko buku. Ia mengaduk-aduk es krimnya dengan tidak berselera bahkan dia mengabaikan Matsuri yang sedari tadi menyerocos tanpa henti. Manik azurenya ia toleh kan ke arah jendela. Ia sedikit menyipit dan mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia melihat siluet rambut pirang yang tengah berdiri di dalam toko buku seberang tempatnya. Ia terus mengamati gadis itu dan sedikit heran saat ia melihat seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Sedikit mendengus ia menolehkan pandangan ke arah Matsuri yang masih saja berbicara.

Tangan Gaara terjulur menyentuh bibir Matsuri dengan jempolnya. Matsuri tersentak kaget mendapatkan perilaku manis Gaara, tanpa ia bisa tahan rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Matsuri sedikit menunduk demi menutupi wajah meronanya. Tapi ia masih tetap merasakan lembutnya tangan Gaara yang mengusap bibirnya.

"Es krimu belepotan,"

**Deg**

Ino tersentak kaget melihat Gaara tengah memegang pipi Matsuri dengan tatapan lembut. Ada apa ini? Bukankah Gaara sudah menolak Matsuri? Lalu kenapa ia melihat hal ini. Kenapa? Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Yang Ino tahu bahwa hatinya merasa kesal , sebal dan ingin pergi. Ia tak ingin merasakan lebih dari ini. Gggrr Ino menggeram kesal, lalu ditariknya dengan paksa tangan milik Sasuke.

"Aku mau pulang!"

.

.

.

To be continued….

Yosshh bagaimana chap ini? Pasti mengecewakan yah hiks hiks #nangis_gegulingan biarpun begitu semoga kalian suka. Dan tak lupa tinggalkan jejak. Itupun ga maksa loh #ngacungin_golok..

Yosh.. terimakasih buat riview kalian di chap 1, ga nyangka deh bakal ada yg suka apalagi berkenan nge'fav. Sorry.. sorry.. sorry lagi-lagi ga bisa balas atu-atu.. sekian bacotan cewe imut ini dan terima gaji… hahaha

Salam cinta dari Chimi… #lambai_lambai_pantat


	3. Chapter 3

**Flavour of love**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto always.**

**Warning: Ooc, miss typo(s), dan warning lainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino duduk manis dengan tangan yang diletakan di atas meja dan menopang wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Bel sudah berdering sejak 10 menit yang lalu tetapi belum ada sensei yang masuk ke kelasnya membuat keadaan kelas begitu gaduh. Teriakan dan candaan yang keluar dari duo berisik begitu memekakan telinga hingga sesekali Ino mendengus kesal.

Pagi yang cerah seharusnya membuat gadis Yamanaka ini juga ikut cerah. Tapi sedari ia berangkat sekolah sampai saat ini, belum ada sedikit senyum terpatri di wajah ayunya. Salahkan saja kejadian kemarin sore yang membuat mood Ino terpuruk. Bahkan selama perjalanan pulang dari Konoha Square, Ino hanya diam. Meskipun Itachi bertanya macam-macam, ia hanya menjawab sesingkatnya. Dan keanehan dirinya berlanjut kala malam menjelang. Sedikit pun ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Setiap ia mencoba terlelap, bayang-bayang Gaara yang menyentuh pipi Matsuri dengan lembut serasa nyata dan terus berputar. Apa mungkin ia cemburu?

_Cemburu?_

Sebuah kata itu begitu menggelitik pikiranya. Lagi-lagi Ino menghela nafas panjang. Diliriknya pemuda yang mengganggu pikirannya itu. Ia melihat Gaara tengah serius membaca dan membalik-balikan buku yang Ino tidak tahu buku apa itu. Lalu ia mendengus sebal. Kenapa ia menjadi seperti gadis yang melihat pacarnya selingkuh? Gaara kan bukan kekasihnya. Kenapa ia masih merasa kesal saat melihat Gaara? Apalagi Gaara masih saja cuek seperti biasa. Aiiihhhh lalu apa yang ia inginkan? Apa ia ingin Gaara mendatanginya dan menjelaskan perihal kejadian kemarin sore? Memangnya siapa dirinya?

'Aiiiihhhh' Ino menjerit dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus pusing memikirkan hal itu? Ino menggertakkan giginya dan sebelah tangannya meremas seragam sailor miliknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ino?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Ino. Ia menoleh ke samping tempat duduknya. Dilihatnya Tenten tengah menatap dirinya. Kening yang berkerut dan mata yang menatap intens padanya membuat Ino merasa terintimidasi. Ino tersenyum kikuk ke arah Tenten, meyakinkan gadis keturunan Cina ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tenten," ucap Ino. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku pelajaran yang akan ia baca. "Memangnya kenapa?" tambah Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau terlihat eerrr sangat kacau. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" ucap Tenten penasaran. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya ini melamun di pagi hari bahkan sahabatnya itu sering sekali terlihat menghela nafas. Seingatnya Ino melakukan hal itu hanya saat pikirannya kacau seperti sewaktu ulangan matematika minggu lalu, Ino bahkan diam selama pelajaran dikarenakan ia hanya mendapat nilai 6.

"Apa aku sekacau itu?" Ino membalas bertanya.

'Hah' Tenten menghela nafas dan menatap Ino dengan serius. "Oh ayolah, kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, Ino!" ucap Tenten.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tenten! Bahkan sangat baik,".

"Lalu kenapa kau diam sedari tadi?"

"Bukankah aku memang selalu diam?"

"Tidak, kau melamun dan sering mendengus seperti itu,"

"Aku hanya kurang tidur dan bosan sekali, Tenten. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu!" ucap Ino meyakinkan Tenten. Manik birunya mengisyaratkan agar Tenten untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Tenten menghela nafas, bila Ino sudah menatap seperti itu, ia hanya bisa pasrah sampai Ino mau bercerita sendiri. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan kembali menenggelamkan diri pada bukunya.

"Selamat pagi semua," sapa Asuma sensei yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas Ino.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei," jawab seluruh murid kelas 3E serentak.

"Hari ini Sensei akan mengenalkan kalian pada guru les kalian," ucap Asuma.

"Memangnya Kurenai-Sensei kemana, Sensei?" tanya Naruto lantang.

"Kurenai-Sensei mengambil cuti melahirkan. Jadi pihak sekolah memanggil seseorang untuk menggantikan Kurenai-sensei selama cuti," jelas Asuma.

Seluruh murid mulai gaduh menebak siapa yang hendak menggantikan Kurenai-sensei sebagai guru les. Ada yang berharap bahwa sensei barunya itu masih muda dan single. Sedangkan para siswi berharap senseinya itu tampan.

Asuma berdehem keras untuk kembali mengambil perhatian muridnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju luar kelas dan terlihat ia berbicara dengan seseorang yang tak terlihat di balik dinding.

**Tep tep tep**

"Selamat pagi semua,"

_Siiiiinnggggggg_

Sapaan dingin itu memenuhi aura kelas. Seluruh murid tercengang minus Ino yang masih sibuk membaca. Tak lama kemudian seluruh siswi menatap sosok sensei barunya dengar berbinar.

"Whooooaaaaa" decak kagum para siswi.

"Perkenalkan, saya sensei baru kalian. Sasuke Uchiha,"

_Sasuke uchiha?_

Kening Ino berkerut mendengar nama yang tak asing baginya. Ia tidak mungkin salah dengar, itu adalah nama sahabat masa kecilnya. Pemuda yang menemaninya kemarin sore. Ino perlahan mendongak guna melihat bagaimana wajah sensei barunya?

Ino tercengang, matanya melotot tak percaya.

"Kau?" seru Ino dengan nada terkejut. Telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya polos. Sedangkan Ino masih tidak percaya akan kehadiran orang tersebut. Ia menggeleng mencoba menepis kenyataan. Tapi nyatanya apa yang terlihat oleh maniknya adalah kenyataan. Bahkan ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat dirinya kebingungan. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Ino?" Pertanyaan Asuma membuat Ino tersadar akan sikapnya yang sangat berbeda dari image dirinya.

Ino menggeleng, "tidak sensei. Aku baru bertemu saat ini,". Ops, Ino berbohong. Ia tahu ini keterlaluan, hanya saja ia tidak ingin mendapat masalah bila mengakui bahwa ia mengenal Sasuke sangat dekat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan sikap para siswi yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Ino merasa sedikit kecewa. Meskipun kekecewaannya tertutupi oleh sikap stoic miliknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sasuke sensei akan mulai mengajar se'usai pelajaran sekolah selesai. Nah sekarang keluarkan buku kalian karna Anko sensei sedikit terlambat, kalian disuruh mengerjakan soal halaman 262," perintah Asuma yang disahuti sorakan dari seluruh penghuni kelas 3E.

"Kalau begitu, selamat mengerjakan!" ucap Asuma lagi. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kelas bersama Sasuke. Ino masih setia menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang di balik tembok. Rupanya Ino masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lalu ia menoleh sedikit dan ia menemukan Gaara menatap dirinya dengan sorotan yang begitu tajam. Mengabaikan tatapan si rambut merah, Ino mulai menekuni soal-soal yang diberikan Asuma tadi.

'Apa-apaan dia?' batin Ino mendengus sebal.

.

.

Chimi Wila chan

.

.

Ino menelusuri setiap rak buku. Selepas bel istirahat, ia bergegas ke perpustakan guna mencari buku yang ia butuhkan. Dan disinilah Ino, tengah tekun menelusuri setiap rak buku. Sudah 10 menit ia mencari tapi tak kunjung ia temui.

Hampir putus asa tapi sekelebat maniknya menangkap sebuah buku bersampul biru. Lalu ia memandangi tempat dimana ia melihatnya. Ketemu! Tapi sialnya letaknya sangat tinggi, berada di rak paling atas. Kesal, itulah yang Ino rasakan. Sudah lama ia mencari sekalinya ketemu, letaknya di tempat yang sulit ia jangkau.

Ino berjinjit, tangannya menggapai buku itu. Namun sayang sekali, buku itu sedikit pun tidak tersentuh oleh jemari Ino. Tidak putus asa, Ino berusaha kembali. Ia tersentak melihat sebuah tangan terulur mengambil buku yang ia inginkan.

"Pendek," sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Ino merasakan sebuah tiupan halus yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia lekas menggeser tubuhnya dari orang yang berada di belakangnya.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan melihat reaksi Ino. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa tapi ia tak mungkin ia lakukan. Apalagi melihat wajah Ino yang memerah setelah mendapat tiupan di telinga darinya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau di sini?" Desis Ino kesal. Sudah mengagetkan dirinya lalu menghina dirinya, bagaimana ia tidak kesal?.

"Sepertinya benar kata teman sekelasmu bahwa dirimu suka sekali ke sini. Tidak ku sangka, 10 tahun tak bertemu perubahanmu sangat drastis," ucap Sasuke masih dengan senyum meremehkan.

'Huh' Ino mendengus. "Itu bukan jawaban. Aku seperti ini agar bisa mempertahankan nilaiku. Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Ino memandang Sasuke intens.

"Kau tidak lihat! Bukankah sudah dijelaskan bahwa aku menjadi sensei mulai hari ini," jawab Sasuke. Oke, Sasuke memang terkenal irit bicara tapi lain hal'nya bila berada di dekat Ino.

"Bukankah kau juga harus bersekolah hm?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kau tetap bodoh seperti terakhir kali aku meninggalkanmu!" Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi kesal Ino. "Kuliahku libur 1 bulan setelah menyelesaikan skripsi. Untuk mengisi libur, aku sengaja menerima tawaran untuk mengajar," jawab Sasuke.

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Ino tercengang. Sasuke sudah kuliah? Bukankah ia seumuran dengannya? Harusnya ia masih Senior High School? Atau mungkin Sasuke mengikuti program lompat kelas? Oh my God, jika benar pernyataan yang terakhirnya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa jauh kejeniusan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ayo, temani aku ke kantin!" Tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Ino keluar ruang Perpustakaan.

Ino memberontak. Bagaimanapun ia tidak suka dirinya diperhatikan seluruh murid yang dilewatinya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Ku mohon, lepaskan aku!"

"Lepaskan aku, Sensei!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya mendadak hingga tanpa sengaja Ino menabrak tubuhnya. Lalu Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Ino dengan garang.

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Sensei!"

"Bukankah mulai saat ini kau menjadi senseiku. Bukankah itu wajar, Sensei?"

"Ck, panggil seperti biasanya, Ino! Aku tidak mau ada jarak yang membatasi!".

Ino terdiam dan pasrah mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Tidak ada pemberontakan seperti tadi. Ia hanya diam, otaknya masih mencerna ucapan Sasuke.

Suasana ramai terlihat di kantin sekolah. Banyak murid menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kantin tersebut.

Gaara duduk diam mendengar celotehan Naruto yang begitu heboh. Ia tidak tertarik dengan banyolan-banyolan yang ditujukan pemuda kuning itu kepada ketiga siswi di depannya.

Gaara yang ditarik paksa Matsuri saat bel berdering hanya bisa pasrah apalagi Naruto juga mendukungnya. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini tengah mengincar sahabat Matsuri, makanya ia sangat senang bisa istirahat bersama dengan Matsuri cs.

Gaara menikmati makanan'nya dengan enggan. Bila boleh memilih, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan tidur. Biar saja bila dirinya dijuluki si tukang molor kedua. Ia lebih suka suasana sepi dibandingkan tempat yang begitu ramai.

"Eh, bukankah itu sensei baru itu? Kenapa Ino bisa bersamanya?".

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Gaara menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dari manik azure'nya, ia melihat Sasuke menggandeng tangan Ino. Sedangkan Ino terlihat begitu menurut dan wajahnya memerah. Tanpa sadar Gaara menguatkan genggaman sendoknya. Matanya menatap tanpa sedikit pun ingin berpaling.

"Wah, tampan'nya," Sakura, sahabat Matsuri mulai terkagum melihat sosok sensei baru itu. Emerald'nya berbinar senang.

"Hei Sakura... Ingat Neji!" tegur Matsuri menggeleng pelan. Sahabatnya ini memang memiliki penyakit fansgirling. Bila melihat pemuda tampan, ia pasti berbinar senang.

"Tapi memang benar, sensei itu terlihat tampan," lirih Hinata. Mendengar penuturan Hinata, Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Sakura dan Matsuri terkikik geli.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun? Lidahmu tergigit um?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polos.

"Ya, tergigit cemburu, huh!" Naruto mendengus sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya seolah merajuk. Matsuri dan Sakura semakin tertawa lepas.

"Sensei itu memanglah tampan, tapi tidak ada selucu Naruto-kun," lirih Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, mau tak mau harus menahan wajahnya agar tidak ikut memerah. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mencubit pipi gembil Hinata. Matsuri dan Sakura bersorak riuh.

Gaara tidak mempedulikan kehebohan di mejanya. Ia tetap memperhatikan Ino yang duduk di bangku pojok kantin. Dan ia memperhatikan bagaimana Ino tertawa. Ia seakan menemukan Ino lainnya dari diri Ino. Setahunya Ino tidak pernah menunjukan tawa lepasnya di sekolah.

Ino yang tengah sibuk menikmati makanan dengan sedikit tawa saat Sasuke menceritakan kehidupan di Amerika. Menceritakan tentang kakek Madara dengan gigi palsunya yang sering copot mendadak saat bicara. Sasuke juga menceritakan tentang Itachi dengan hobinya yang suka mengintip pemandian hingga ia kepergok dan dipaksa berciuman dengan banci. Oh itu sangat lucu bagi Ino. Ternyata dibalik wajah stoic yang dimiliki para Uchiha terdapat pengalaman yang mampu membuat orang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Ino sedikit terusik dengan tawa yang begitu riuh di antara keriuhan lainnya. Lantas, Ino mencari sumber kehebohan itu.

**Deg**

Lagi-lagi ia harus berpapasan dengan manik azure Gaara. Ia juga melihat bagaimana Matsuri bermanja-ria kepada Gaara. Menyuapi Gaara, dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi saat Gaara membuka mulutnya. Kesal? Tentu saja ia kesal. Dengan kasar ia memasukan tempura utuh ke dalam mulutnya hingga menyebabkan pipinya mengembung penuh. Lalu ia mendengus sebal.

Sasuke tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Ino yang memakan tempura secara untuh hingga membuat pipinya mengembung. Melihat makan Ino yang belepotan, tangannya tergerak sendiri menyentuh pipi lembut Ino, hingga membuat sang empunya menoleh padanya. Manik sebiru lautan yang begitu menenangkan dan pipi yang sedikit merona, entah mengapa hal itu membuat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Sedikit lagi, bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir Ino. 'Dugh' namun sayang, sebuah senggolan kasar membuatnya tersadar dengan tingkahnya. Ia mendesis, mengumpat siswa berambut merah yang mengacaukan momen miliknya. Ditatapnya pemuda itu yang melangkah keluar kantin.

Sedangkan Ino masih membeku dengan kejadian tadi. Wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas sahabatnya itu. 'Apa yang akan ia lakukan tadi?' Batin Ino.

.

Tbc

.

Maaf pendek soalnya waktu mepet banget hahaha. Ini juga curi-curi waktu di tengah pekerjaan Chimi yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Makasih buat riviewnya yah.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Masashi Kishimot

Warning: typo bertebaran, ide pasaran dan lainya

.

.

here we go

.

.

Ino menghela nafas memandang siswi yang berkerumunan di depan kelasnya sambil berteriak 'Sasuke sensei'. Sudah seminggu ia mendapatkan pemandangan seperti ini setiap bel pulang berdering. Mereka, para siswi bodoh itu tanpa dikomando oleh siapapun langsung berduyun-duyun ke kelasnya dan berteriak memanggil teman kecilnya itu. Ini terjadi semenjak Sasuke menjadi pengganti Kurenai sensei.

Terkadang ia merasa jengkel dengan teriakan mereka. Selain berisik, mereka sangat mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya. Belum lagi kegaduhan-kegaduhan yang ditimbulkannya. Mengingat hal itu , membuat Ino berkali-kali menghela nafas. Ia ingin sekali cepat selesai dan keluar dari kebisingan yang bisa merusak telinganya. Ia menoleh ke jam tangannya, kurang 10 menit lagi. Ck, bagi Ino itu masih lama.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas, dimana ia melihat Sasuke tengah menjelaskan pelajaran yang Matematika, dan ia memandangi bagaimana Sasuke menggerakkan jemari mulusnya mencoret papan putih menuliskan rumus-rumus yang telah ia kuasai.

'hah' lagi-lagi Ino menghela nafas bosan. Jika seperti ini terus, ia yakin akan mengatuk kebosanan dan tertidur seperti si otak cerdas Shikamaru itu.

"Pst... Pst," Ino menoleh ke arah Tenten yang tadi berbisik dan menyenggol bahunya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya 'ada apa?' seperti itulah artinya.

"Sehabis sekolah jadi kan?" ucap Tenten. Ino semakin mengernyit bingung. Pulang sekolah? Jadi apa? Apa ada yang ia lupakan?.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ino. Tenten menepuk keningnya. Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa lupa hal penting hari ini sepulang sekolah? Ck ck ck Ino baru saja berumur 17 tahun, tetapi pikun'nya melebihi neneknya di China.

"Bukankah sepulang sekolah kita akan ke Musem Konoha?".

What?! Astaga, Ino hampir lupa. Minggu lalu Kakashi sensei memberinya tugas kelompok untuk membuat laporan tentang sejarah Konoha. Dan kelompoknya sepakat untuk mengunjungi 'Museum Konoha' sebagai bahan membuat laporan. Kenapa ia bisa lupa seperti ini? Dasar Ino bodoh.

"Lagian kau bisa lebih lama dekat dengan Gaara, kan?" 'blush' ucapan Tenten mampu membuat wajah Ino merah padam. Ia juga lupa bahwa ia satu kelompok dengan Gaara dan Shikamaru. Takut-takut ia sedikit melirik Gaara yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu.

"Jangan dilirik, nanti juga kau akan puas memandangnya," goda Tenten sambil terkikik geli melihat Ino semakin memerah.

"Jangan menggodaku, huh!" tingkah Ino yang berpaling membuat Tenten semakin terkikik geli. Rasanya puas bila bisa menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Sampai di sini perjumpaan kita. Esok kita sambung lagi," ucapan Sasuke mampu membuat Ino menoleh ke depan, lalu ia memandang dengan bosan para siswi yang sok mencari perhatian dengan modus berpamitan yang tentu saja mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke, hingga para siswi itu merucutkan bibirnya dan keluar dengan lesu. Ino tersenyum simpul akan itu.

"Ayo, pulang!" ajak Sasuke berdiri di depan meja milik Ino. Dapat dilihat Ino belum juga mau beranjak dari tempatnya dan dapat ia lihat pula teman Ino yang ia ketahui bernama Tenten menatap dirinya dan Ino bergantian.

"Maaf Sasuke sensei, aku mau ke Museum Konoha bersama Tenten dan yang lain. Tugas sejarah, sensei," jawab Ino tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke melotot mendengar panggilan Ino. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan panggilan menggelikan itu. Oke, ia memanglah guru jadi ia pantas mendapat julukan sensei. Tapi hei, ini sahabatnya, dan ia juga sudah memperingatkan kepada Ino untuk tidak memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ck, terserahmu sajalah," Sasuke melenggang meninggalkan Ino dan Tenten yang masih terdiam. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu mereka, tidak peduli.

"Ayo, Gaara dan Shikamaru pasti sudah menunggu kita di tempat parkir," ajak Tenten menarik tangan Ino. Ino mengangguk dan menyampirkan tas ungu'nya di bahu lalu mengikuti langkah Tenten.

Benar dugaan Tenten. Saat mereka sampai di tempat parkiran, ternyata Shikamaru dan Gaara telah menunggu mereka dengan bertengger di motor masing-masing.

Hup

Dengan seenaknya, Shikamaru melemparkan helm hitam ke arah Tenten. Untung saja reflek gadis bercepol dua ini bagus, sehingga helm yang diberikan tidak terjatuh malang di tanah.

"Ada cara yang lebih baik, Shikamaru! Tak perlu melempar seperti itu!" tegur Tenten kesal. Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya dan menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan' seperti biasa. Yang tentu saja itu makin membuat jengkel Tenten. Hingga si gadis keturunan Cina ini bergerak ke arah Shikamaru dan menggeplak kepala Shikamaru yang telah tertutupi helm.

Ino mengerjap melihat Tenten telah memposisikan bokongnya duduk di belakang Shikamaru.

"Hei! Lalu aku?" tanya Ino dengan bodohnya.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Tenten memberi jeda, "tentu saja dengan Gaara,".

Ino bersumpah melihat serigaian mengejek Tenten dan juga kerlingan jahil sahabatnya sebelum motor Shikamaru melaju pergi.

'Sial!' umpat Ino dalam hati.

"Pakailah!" Ino menoleh ke arah samping, dilihatnya Gaara tengah menyodorkan helm merah padanya.

Segera Ino meraih helm tersebut dan memakai demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

'Ya ampun, ini helm Gaara!' jeritnya kegilaan tentunya dalam hati. Detak jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat apalagi sewaktu dirinya telah duduk di belakang Gaara.

Harum parfum Gaara menerpa indra penciuman Ino. Hingga ia bisa menebak aroma apa yang dipakai. Wangi yang memabukan dan membuatnya nyaman.

Gyut

Deg

Jantung Ino serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga kala merasakan tangan kekar meraih jemarinya dan membawanya ke pinggang pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa jatuh kalau tidak pegangan,"

Bahkan suara Gaara tak sanggup membuyarkan keterpakuan Ino atas kejadian tadi.

'Ta-tanganku? Tanganku! Gyaaa' inner Ino menjerit bahagia.

Bbbrrmm

Dan motor merah milik Gaara mulai melaju meninggalkan parkiran sekolah untuk menyusul sahabatnya yang lebih dulu pergi. Mengabaikan inner Ino yang masih melanglang buana dalam euforianya. Dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik dinding dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Sial!" umpatnya memegang dada yang terasa panas melihat gadis yang ia cintai pergi bersama dengan lelaki lain.

Awan telah menjingga ketika Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru dan Gaara keluar dari tempat bersejarah itu. Wajah mereka terliat kusut. Maklumlah, sedari tadi pulang sekolah sampai sekarang mereka belum membersihkan diri. Ditambah perut mereka yang juga belum diisi kembali.

Meskipun mentari sudah berada di ufuk barat, tetapi pengunjung Museum masih sangat ramai. Lalu lalang melewati mereka berempat yang tengah menuruni tangga dengan lesu yang berada di depan museum.

"Aku lapar!" seru Tenten yang membuat beberapa orang menoleh kepadanya dan tentu saja ketiga temannya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Tenten yang memalukan di depan umum. Tapi wajarlah, mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi karena harga diri mereka tinggi, jadi mereka tidak akan sefrontal Tenten untuk menyuarakan apa yang mereka rasakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu," usul Ino.

"Ah tidak, terimakasih," tolak Tenten dengan cepat, "Ibuku akan marah bila aku tidak makan di rumah," lanjutnya saat melihat raut kebingungan plus bertanya Ino.

Ino mengangguk paham. Ia mengenal bibi Lien aka ibu Tenten, beliau memang tidak suka bila anaknya tidak menghargai hasil kerja kerasnya memasak. Masakannya lumayan enak ah mungkin sangat enak. Ino pernah beberapa kali diajak Tenten ke rumahnya dan makan siang bersama. Jadi ia tahu bahwa masakan ibu Tenten tidak diragukan lagi rasanya.

"Ayo, Shika! Antarkan aku pulang!" rajuk Tenten sembari mendorong punggung Shikamaru ke arah tempat parkir. Membuat Shikamaru mendengus sebal tetapi tetap saja mengikuti kemauan Tenten.

"Hei, kalian mau meninggalkanku?" seru Ino sebelum Tenten dan Shikamaru berjalan lebih jauh.

Tenten yang mendengar teriakan Ino pun menggeram kesal dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Aiishh, kenapa kau bicara seolah kau sendiri?" racau Tenten mulai kesal dengan kebodohan Ino. "Bukankah ada Gaara?". 'blush' wajah Ino memerah, segera ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan judes demi menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Memang Gaara kau anggap apa?" Oh good, sepertinya Tenten memang sedang menguji kesabarannya dengan bertanya hal yang menjebak. Ia tahu, Tenten tengah mengerjainya. Maka dari itu ia hanya diam tidak berniat membalas ucapan Tenten. Gawat! Bila ia sampai terpancing. Bisa semakin gencar saja sahabatnya ini mengodanya.

"Sudah ya, Jaa," Tenten pun melenggang pergi melanjutkan langkahnya, tentunya masih dengan menyeret Shikamaru.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru No hendak mengejar Tenten tapi 'grep' tangannya ditahan lebih dulu oleh Gaara, membuat Ino berhenti dan menoleh kaku ke arah Gaara. Aquamarinenya menatap lekat Jade yang begitu indah. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucapan lembut Gaara sanggup menyihir Ino hingga gadis itu menganggukan kepala dan menurut mengikuti langkah Gaara.

Gaara dan Ino berjalan pelan dalam diam, menyusuri retetan mobil dan motor yang terparkir rapi. Selepas Shikamaru dan Tenten meninggalkan mereka berdua, keadaan menjadi sangat canggung. Tidak ada di antara mereka hendak memecah keheningan.

"Mau minum es krim?" Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan memecah keheningan, ia menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menoleh ke arah Gaara yang masih terdiam, lalu ia lihat Gaara menganguk dengan mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

Ino menyeret Gaara, menggenggam lengan pemuda yang masih saja berwajah kaku itu. "Ayo Gaara, kau seharusnya menikmati hari ini, simpan dulu wajah es'mu itu!" Ino mengoceh demi menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Ino terus menyeret pemuda yang mendengus sebal dengan tingkah aneh Ino. Yang kadang pediam dan sekarang menjadi gadis periang.

Gaara tak pernah membayangkan ia akan diseret seperti anak kecil oleh Ino bahkan ia tidak pernah memimpikan moment seperti ini. Oke, pengecualian si Matsuri yang memang hobi menyeret dirinya demi memenuhi hasrat gadis itu. Tapi ini Ino, sekali lagi ini Ino! Siswi pendiam yang ia ketahui hanya seorang gadis maniak buku dan gadis biasa saja, sekarang ini gadis itu tengah menarik dirinya, menyeret dengan menggenggam erat lengannya. Dan bodohnya lagi kenapa ia mau saja mengikuti perintah Ino.

'Klining'

Mereka memasuki kedai es krim dan langsung disuguhi ramah tamah para pelayan di sana.

"Kau mau rasa apa, Gaara?" tanya Ino tanpa menoleh ke arah Gaara yang memandanginya. Aquamarinenya sibuk meneliti menu yang tertera di daftar menu.

"Hei! Kau mendengarku?" tegur Ino yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Gaara.

"Hn," gumaman itu membuat Ino menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan gumaman tak jelas itu. Itu karena sahabatnya sering sekali menggunakannya. Ucapan sok cool yang justru membuat jengkel.

"Baiklah," ucap Ino, "Saya pesan 2 eskrim stroberi," kata Ino kepada pelayan yang ada di balik counter. Setelah si writress itu mencatat pesanannya dan mengangguk paham, Ino segera menyeret Gaara ke bangku yang berada dekat di jendela.

Lagi-lagi dengan bodohnya Gaara menuruti.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan menunggu pesanan mereka. Lagi-lagi hening bila Ino tidak memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Ah masa bodoh. Masa harus ia yang memulai. Dengan harga diri tinggi, Ino membiarkan keadaan dalam diam. Terisi kebisingan kendaran yang melewati kedai ini dan juga kebisingan dari pengunjung lain yang tengah berbincang ria.

Begitu pun Gaara. Ia tidak tahu topik apa yang harus ia angkat untuk dibicarakan. Sungguh ia tidak pernah pusing memikirkan apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Karena sejatinya ia memanglah irit bicara. Biasanya memang Naruto yang suka banyak bicara kan?

Pesanan mereka datang memecah keheningan. Ino tersenyum menganguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang writress tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu kesukaanmu jadi aku asal memilih dan menyesuaikan dengan kesukaanku," ucap Ino mulai menyendok eskrim ke dalam mulutnya. Sensasi dingin, lembut segera menerpa tenggorokannya. Meskipun musim telah memasuki musim dingin hanya menunggu kapan butir-butir salju pertama turun, itu tak menyurutkannya untuk menikmati eskrim kesukaannya.

"Kau suka stroberi?"

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu, aku pasti menyukainya,"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karna kau menyukainya,"

'buft' Hampir saja Ino menyemburkan es krim di mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan Gaara. Apa sekarang ia boleh ke'ge-er'an karena digoda Gaara. Tapi tunggu! Bukankah Gaara itu tidak suka menggombal. Ah, pasti Gaara tengah mengerjainya. Inoooo, kenapa kau terlalu berharap sih!' maki Ino dalam hati karena dirinya terlalu bodoh.

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga dirinya merasa senang. Rasanya seperti ada harapan kecil yang tumbuh di dasar hatinya yang terdalam, hingga membuatnya tak kuasa menahan senyum simpul.

Ia sedikit menunduk dan mengaduk pelan es krim dalam cup miliknya. Ia tahu, Gaara masih memandangi dirinya, untuk itu ia enggan menolak. Ia terlalu gugup. Mungkin wajah datarnya bisa membantu, tetapi kilatan matanya tidak bisa membodohi keadaan.

Ia menoleh ke luar jendela dan menemukan toko buku yang pernah ia datangi dengan Sasuke minggu lalu.

Set

Ino menegakan punggungnya.

Ia seperti baru saja menemukan kepingan yang terlupakan.

Bukankah di tempat ini ia melihat adegan itu? Dimana Gaara menyentuh pipi Matsuri.

Astaga! Apakah Gaara se'playboy itu? Baru saja ia dibuat melayang dengan ucapannya? Padahal kemarin ia bersikap manis pada Matsuri.

Atau dirinya yang terlalu berharap? Ino memasang wajah horror. Ia menggeleng kepala pelan. Sedikit mendongak, ditemukannya Gaara yang mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara. Ino diam dan hanya menggeleng sementara pikirannya berkecambuk tentang berbagai macam pertanyaan. Ingin sekali ia menanyakan perihal hubungan Gaara dengan Matsuri yang sebenarnya, tetapi ia tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu sangat lancang.

Tapi, jika tidak ia tanyakan, dirinya bisa mati penasaran.

Memang sih, di depan banyak murid Gaara menolak Matsuri, tapi mungkin saja itu hanya bagian dari kebohongannya agar tidak membuat gaduh satu sekolah dan mematahkan hati puluhan fansgirl'nya dan kenyataannya justru mereka menjalin kasih di luar sekolah.

Ah, bagaimana ini?

Ino menghela nafas, lalu menyendok es krimnya penuh nafsu dan melahapnya banyak-banyak hingga pipinya mengembung.

Gaara yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah aneh Ino, dari diam, geleng-geleng, mengernyit dan mendengus kesal, membuat Gaara mendengus geli. Ditopangnya wajahnya dan jade'nya memperhatikan Ino yang melahap es krim penuh nafsu, seolah melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Gaara cukup menikmati pemandangan itu. Ia menemukan satu tingkah unik Ino lagi, yang memang jarang ditunjukan saat di sekolahan.

"Kau makan atau kesurupan?" celetuknya. 'uhuk-uhuk' hingga membuat Ino tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk kemudian melotot ke arahnya. Itu membuat Gaara tertawa dengan punggung tangan menutupi mulutnya.

"Apanya yang lucu!" seru Ino yang tidak suka ditertawakan oleh Gaara.

"Kau makan seperti orang marah," tuding Gaara. 'Gotcha' tepat sekali. Ino merutuk dalam hati.

"Aku tidak marah!" jawabnya ketus. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah Gaara yang semakin terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, apa kekasihmu tidak marah jika kita makan es krim di tempat kalian kencan?" Ino membekap mulutnya yang kelepasan berbicara seperti itu. Oh ya ampun, apa yang kau katakan.

Sedangkan Gaara sontak menghentikan tawanya dan menggantikannya dengan wajah penuh tanya. "maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Matsuri," ucapnya pelan.

Kernyitan di dahi Gaara semakin terlihat. Ia mulai berpikir apa yang Ino maksudkan. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan jawabannya dan membuat serigaian di bibirnya melebar.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Gaara yang lebih tepatnya mengintimidasi Ino.

Gadis keturunan Yamanaka itu mencebikan bibirnya, mengetuk cup kaca dengan sedikit keras hingga terdengar dentingan nyaring. "Untuk apa aku marah?" jawabnya sembari membuang muka ke luar jendela.

"Mungkin saja karna kau cemburu?" usil Gaara, menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan memandang tingkah salting Ino.

"Kege-eran!" sungut Ino memanyunkan bibirnya enggan menatap Gaara. Ia tahu Gaara pasti tengah senang melihat ekpresi merajuk dirinya. Puass kau Gaara! Kau menang! Ino memaki-maki tak karuan di dalam hati.

Puk

Tepukan lembut di kepalanya, membuat Ino melirik ke atas lalu melihat si pemilik tangan tersebut yang tak lain adalah Gaara. Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan eerr apa yah? Boleh ia mengatakan Gaara tengah menatap lembut dirinya.

Mungkin ini hanya penglihatannya saja. Tapi tatapan itu mampu membuat matanya terkunci untuk terus memandang wajah Gaara yang tersenyum tipis sekali.

"Jangan jadikan hal itu membebanimu, Ino! Bukankah saat ini kita tengah dalam detik menuju kelulusan?" ucap Gaara. Ino tertegun mendengar ucapan Gaara dan saat itu seperti ada angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Menghembuskan harapan kecil kembali. Ino tersenyum, "Ya" gumamnya.

"Baguslah," Gaara mengacak lembut rambut Ino yang tentu saja mendapat respon kesal dari Ino tapi setelahnya mereka tersenyum bersama.

Malam menggeser tugas mentari memayungi langit kala Ino tiba di depan rumahnya. Tentu saja dengan diantar oleh Gaara. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi hanya diisi keheningan.

Ino turun dari motor Gaara, menjejakan kaki jenjangnya di atas tanah yang dingin. Angin malam berhembus meniup rambut pirang yang baru saja terbebas dari helm merah yang sedari tadi mengukungnya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara," ucapnya menggigit bibirnya canggung. Maniknya bergerak ke kanan-kiri saat Aquamarine bertatapan dengan Jade milik Gaara.

Gaara yang masih bertengger manis di atas motornya. Memandangi gadis di hadapannya yang tak mau memandangnya ataupun berusaha tak bertemu pandang. Ia menjejakan kakinya dan turun dengan cepat menghampiri Ino.

cup

Aquamarine Ino melebar merasakan sentuhan lembut dari bibir dingin Gaara. Wajahnya jangan ditanya lagi. telah berubah merah tomat, tapi tak dipungkiri bahwa hatinya melambung tinggi. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, jadi yang ia lakukan hanya diam membeku. Perlahan tanganya menyentuh daerah bekas ciuman Gaara.

" Minggu pagi aku akan menjemputmu. selamat malam, Hime" bisik Gaara dan segera beranjak pergi.

brmmm

Ino baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika bunyi motor Gaara berderum meninggalkannya. kemudian ia tersenyum dan tertawa. Apa sirinya tengah gila? Anggap saja begitu.

"Yippi," Ino melompat kegirangan mengabaikan orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat . peduli amat! yang penting hatinya senang dan besok minggu ia akan kencan dengan Gaara. Double Yippi!

Dengan perasaan gembira, Ino mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Ia memutar kenop pintunya dan mendapati pintunya tak terkunci. Ino mengernyitkan keningnya. setahunya ia sudah mengunci pintunya tadi pagi dan kakanya, Deidara bilang bahwa ia ada proyek di luar kota. apakah kakanya sudah pulang? atau malah membatalkannya?

Dengan penuh tanya ia mulai memasuki rumahnya. Gelap. Ia tak bisa melihatapapun. Ia berusaha meraba dinding mencari saklar lampu.

Ctak

Sebelum ia sempat menemukannya, lampu telah menyala dan menampilkan Sasuke memandangnya dengan garang seolah ingin mengulitinya. Glek, mau tak mau Ino merasa merinding. Apalagi melihat gaya angkuh Sasuke saat melangkah. Ia tahu betul bila sudah begitu itu artinya Sasuke dalam keadaan mood terburuknya.

brak

Sasuke mendorong Ino ke dinding dan memenjarakan gadis itu. "Darimana saja kau!" desisnya.

Ino merinding mendengar nada bicara Sasuke. Ia berani bertaruh saat ini Sasuke tengah marah padanya. Bagaimana ini? Ino menggigit bibirnya kuat.

.

.

.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya?

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
